Genealogical Survey
by AlfendisMysteryRoom
Summary: Katriele asks her brother Alfendi where they came from. The answer will surprise you... LEMON HERSHELxEMMY HERSEHLxANGELA HEADCANNON AU
1. Chapter 1

Alfendi opens the door to a cafe. He survey's the room, looking for a place to sit. He eventually spots his sister, Katrielle, sitting in the corner, reading the Radio Times. He smiles and walks over to her table, pulling out a chair to sit on.

"Hello, Cat," Alfendi greets.

"You were exactly 4.7 minutes late, brother," Katrielle gripes without lowering the newspaper.

"I'm always late."

She quickly lowers the newspaper, showing her smug face.

"I know. At least your consistent."

Alfendi chuckles at the obvious jab, then takes a bite of the sugar cookie on her plate.

"So why did you call me here?"

"I'm baffled by a mystery that I've never been able to wrap my head around."

"And you want my help?"

"Oh I have a feeling you'll be able to solve it completely."

"Alright then. Tell me what you know."

"A man has two siblings, one boy, one girl. The boy looks nothing like the man, the girl perfectly like him. Why is that?"

"Well, the man obviously had an affair. No other explanation."

"Wait, dad had an affair?"

Alfendi pauses a moment.

"...what?"

"You just said the man had an affair. The man in question is father."

"Oh...not exactly, Cat."

"What do you mean?"

"Ok, uhm...allow me to tell you a story...the story of how you came to be..."

"Alright."

"Once, many years ago, dad was giving a speech at Gressenheller University. He tells me many important men in the archeology department were there to hear him speak. Didn't worry him any; he was quite well prepared. Except for one thing...mother."

"How do you mean?"

"Well, here's what went down: father heads over to the podium, spreads out his notes and begins to speak. After a few minutes, the back doors of the auditorium fly open and in steps mother. She saunters up to the front podium and takes off all her clothes, placing them on a table behind dad. She step over to him, pulls down his pants and shorts to around his ankles, letting his flaccid cock dangle in the recirculated air. She gets close to his ear and begins to whisper something he will never forget."

"I'm ovulating," she begins, sensually. "You've got 15 minutes to do whatever you like to me before I walk out of here. Your choice."

"Oh...uh...okay..." he responds nervously.

He finishes taking off his clothes and places them next to mom's. He picks her up and places her on the table. She pushes all the artifacts on top onto the floor. Dad mounts her, pushing her legs back for his advantage. As he penetrates her, he attempts to continue the lecture."

"You're kidding."

"Nope."

"Wow...father is quite the multitasker."

"That's one way of looking at it."

"So then what?"

"Well, he uses his whole 15 minutes, albeit he came inside more than once."

"Really?"

"Considering how pent up he was at the time, no real surprise there."

"How did mother react?"

"Haven't you ever walked in on mom and dad copulating?"

"No."

"Oh...well...mother jut laid there on her back and dad did most of the work. Bending, thrusting, slapping, spanking-"

"Cumming."

"Oh no, mother is like a rising sperm whale when she orgasms. She did plenty of cumming. Ever wonder why the wall at the end of heir bedroom keeps getting replaced? Damn thing always gets soaked."

"Oh."

"Any-who, once dad had finished his final orgasm, he pulls out, helps mother put her clothes on and continues the rest of the lecture."

"Such chivalry."

"Oh no, dad never put his clothes back on."

"What?"

"You heard me. Dad finished the lecture in the nude."

"Completely?"

"Naughty bits dripping and displayed for the whole crowd to see."

"Amazing."

"Once he was done talking, he thanked the crowd for attending, put his notes away, grabbed his clothes and left without saying another word."

"How bold."

"He tells me no one heard a word he said that day, but were too embarrassed to admit it. So they ended up giving him an award for 'Outstanding Achievement In Excellence.'"

"Wow."

"And then nine months later, you were born."

"Well, what about you?"

"Are you sure you want to hear that? It may change your opinion of this family."

"Hmmm...yes! I must know! I must get to the bottom of this mystery!"

"So be it."


	2. Chapter 2

Alfendi returns from the cashier counter with a steaming porcelain cup filled to the brim with coffee.

"I'll give you one last chance, Cat. Speak now or forever live in peace."

"I won't rest until I found out the mystery of my own family, brother mine," Katrielle commands.

"As you wish. It all begins with a letter father and mother received some time ago. I believe it read something like this:

'Professor Layton,

It has been a few months since we last saw each other. Much has changed since then. Monte d'Or has grown and is more popular than ever. However, we feel as though we never truly repaid you for what you did for us. So as a token of our gratitude, we invite you and Emmy for a week-long vacation, all-inclusive, to help celebrate Randall's birthday. We spared no expense, and we hope you will take us up on this once-in-a-lifetime opportunity that could only be offered to such a close friend such as you. Enclosed are two train tickets. We hope to see you soon.

Sincerely,

Henry Ledore

c/o Randall Ascot & Angela Ledore'

Needless to say, it had been quite a while since father had taken a vacation."

"And a true gentleman never refuses the request of a friend," Katrielle points out.

"Spoken like a true Layton," Alfendi chuckles. "And as a true Layton, Father wrote a response:

'Henry, Randall and Angela,

It is wonderful to hear from you again. As luck would have it, I have been looking for a reason to use up some of my paid vacation days. Tenure is just around the corner, but I will have plenty of time to tell you about that soon.

Until then,

Professor Hershel Layton'

However it was not all fun and games, as now he would have to tell Mother about coming along."

"Hehe, Mother is always up for a vacation adventure!" Katrielle giggles.

"No doubt," Alfendi smiles. "Upon arriving in Monte d'Or, mother and father meet up with Uncle Henry and Aunt Angela, who take them in a taxi cab to the Ledore Mansion. On the drive over, Aunt Angela mentions an Azran book they had recently discovered in the Monte d'Or library. As she reaches behind the seat to grab it, the short skirt she was wearing begins to lift up past her rear end, showing off the fact she is not wearing underwear."

"Wh-what?"

"Father had no where to look away. After only a brief moment, the skirt was no longer covering anything, exposing Aunt Angela's intimate parts."

"Oh...who knew Aunt Angela was such a whore."

"And that was only the beginning. Once the taxi arrives at the Ledore Mansion, where Uncle Randall makes a spectacle with his Masked Gentleman persona. Needless to say, no one was impressed or humored."

"Too soon?"

"One can only assume. Once inside, the group shares a pot of tea while they reminisce about when they were younger. After many a story, Uncle Henry leaves to get some more tea and Uncle Randall, being the man-child that he was, shows mother up to his room to show her the frilly, soft pillows that he had arranged into fort. Once Aunt Angela and father were alone, she confesses that she hadn't adjusted to Uncle Randall being back."

"Adjusted in what way?"

"Well, Aunt Angela basically had to act like Uncle Randall's mother. He still had much learning to do in order to be an adult. As such, certain activities that she once took part in she could no longer do."

"Such as?"

"Well, wine tasting...art galleries...fashion shows...sexual intercourse..."

"Wait, you mean she hadn't...?"

"Not once. She had been saving herself for Uncle Randall before he disappeared. As such, Uncle Henry had kept her pure the entire time Randall was missing. But, upon his return, he wasn't mature enough mentally for the activity. So she decided to train him. However, she was still a virgin, so she knew she had to prepare herself as well."

"Oh...my..."

"Father tried to console her, but Aunt Angela interrupted him by planting a kiss on father's mouth."

"What?"

"Oh, yes. It didn't last long, however, due to her embarrassment. She tried to apologize, but father kissed her back."

"What?!"

"Angela didn't even falter. Her hands clutched father and caressed him, eventually circling the waistband of father's pants. However, father seemed more interested in the battle their two tongues were having inside of each other's mouths. Aunt Angela undoes the button on father's pants and slides her hand around his backside. Their mouths separate, except for a single stream of saliva, bridging the gap. They look into each other's eyes and see the desperation. Angela begins kissing father's neck and massaging his buttocks. After a moment, father takes her hands and places them on her lap."

"Was father not enjoying it?"

"No, no, he was. But he knew where things were heading and just wanted to make sure. So he asked her why the sudden outburst of physicality."

"How did she respond?"

"Hmm...how do I put this...you know how some girls at university like to...?"

"Party? Play sports? Lose sleep?"

"Experiment."

"Oh...well yes?"

"Well, since Angela never went to university, she never got a chance to...try anything out..."

"Try anything out?"

"She had never been eaten out before."

"Oh!"

"Father was stunned by that statement, so again, being the gentleman he was, he asked if she was sure she wanted that. When she nodded in agreeance, father took her over to a couch in the room and begins kissing her again. Angela coos as she felt father's warm lips again, and father begins unzipping her dress. Angela, feeling the cold air brush over her skin, parts her lips from father, giving him a lustful stare. She scrambles to remove his clothing and he hers. Once down to their skivvies, father looks Angela up and down. She immediately blushes. Father hugs her, seeing how vulnerable she is. He instinctively undoes the rear clasp of her brassiere, letting it fall to the floor. He cups her breasts, taking in their perfect size and warmth. Suddenly, a question pops up into father's mind, and upon realizing he'll never get another opportunity to ask it, blurts out 'why have you never gotten a boob job'.

"It's a valid question I suppose. I mean, she does have all that money and her figure was always very petite."

"Exactly father's thought process. Angela responds to father's inquiry, telling him how she always preferred to be natural, how she didn't want to change for when Randall returned."

"Oh...how touching..."

"Father had always known about the emotional connection those two had, but never really gave it much thought until now. Father gets overcome with emotion, and holds Angela, rubbing her head. After a moment, Angela utters words father has never forgotten since that day."

"What were they?"

"'Show me the pleasures I've never felt before.'"

"Wow...I can see why father acts all weird around Aunt Angela now..."

"Needless to say, father slid down the bed, down to Angela's most vulnerable spot. He removed her panties and breathed on it, just to get a shiver out of Angela, which it did. He then proceeded to lick around the edges, outlining Angela's opening, making note of how she reacted and which spots she reacted to. After a few rounds, father went in for the kill. He began kissing her pussy, sucking on the clitoris, and darting his tongue in and out of the opening. Within a matter of a minute or two, Angela began convulsing from the first orgasm. She screams, grabs father's head and holds it in place. After the orgasm subsides, father looks up at Angela and asks for a progress report."

"How did she respond?"

"She asked if he could make her spray."

"You mean squirting?"

"Oh, yes, sister mine. The female ejaculation. The Lockness Monster of female sexual responses."

"Can father make women do that?"

"Only via penetration. So naturally, that's how they progressed. Seeing as he was the only one with any clothing on, Angela and father stood up and she removed his shorts. To put it frankly, she was quite impressed with what hung before her."

"What was it?"

"I believe the Americans refer to genitalia of father's type as 'showers'."

"What does that mean?"

"Father's reproductive organ is eight inches in length."

"So?"

"Flaccid."

"...oh...has he...always been like that?"

"From what he tells me, yes."

"Do he know how to use it properly?"

"Mother and Aunt Angela have both told me he can hold his own. He's very kind and gentle to his mates, despite his long member. Any-who, Aunt Angela wasted no time is making father's manhood as rock-hard as it ever had been. She licked, sucked, pushed, pulled, groped, anything and everything she knew she tried, and it all worked. Before long, father was stiff and hot, ready to penetrate his best-friend's wife. He nervously lines up his cock to her opening, pausing for a moment to catch his breath. Once calm, he slowly slides his manhood inside her. He didn't go very fast, as he didn't want to hurt his old friend. Every inch he slid in, he would stop and ask 'how is that? Are you alright? Should we pause for a moment?'"

"Oh father...such a rookie mistake..."

"Angela thought much the same as she yelled 'OH MY GOD WILL YOU JUST PUT IN ALREADY?!' Father couldn't help but slide his manhood completely inside after hearing such a command. Angela's eyes became wide as she felt the depths of her womanhood being reached for the very first time. Her breath taken away, she grabbed the pillow behind her. Father immediately stops and carefully asks how she is doing."

"Was she okay?"

"Oh yes. In fact she grabs his neck and implores him to 'do what only my husband has done...make me your bitch.'"

"Oh my..."

"So father complied. He rammed her harder than he had rammed any woman or pillow before."

"Wait, what now?"

"Shh! I haven't finished! She could feel the way his balls slapped against her pussy with warmth and force, and she loved it. She felt every inch of her lower self being filled with father's hot manhood. With every thrust, Angela urged him to 'fuck me harder!' And father did as she commanded. For what seemed like an eternity, they were one...not as lovers, but as friends...true friends, real friends...friends who deeply care for one another. Not the kind of friendship that fades with time...but one that lasts forever."

"Wow...that's very touching."

"Just when Angela thought there was no depth of her womanhood that remained unexplored, father lets out a loud moan as he experiences his most intense orgasm of his life. His balls empty themselves into his friend, pushing wave after wave of semen into her core.

Once the pleasure had died down, father pulls out of Angela, and a loud popping noise is heard. Angela gasps as a void is left inside her. She falls to her side and puts her arm over father, who is still reeling from the pleasure, shown by his semi-erect and slightly throbbing penis."

"Any pillow talk?"

"Oh yes, but not in the same you're thinking. She tells father how he is Uncle Randall's best friend in the whole world. How even Uncle Henry was second, only to him. She tells him how much Uncle Randall adored father, how envious he was of father. She told him that Uncle Randall was so very impressed of how smart father was, how he went to university, how knowledgeable father was regarding archeology. Yet, he also wished he could apologize and make up for all the lost time."

"How sad..."

"Father was shown how human his friends were that day. And he has never forgotten it since."

"Wow...at least now I understand..."

"I'm glad you do."

"Father had an affair with Aunt Angela and you came from that one night stand!"

Alfendi looks at Katrielle and sighs.

"...no."

"No? What other explanation is there?"

"Remember how I told you that Uncle Randall and mother had gone upstairs to check out his bedroom?"

"Yes."

"While Aunt Angela and father were making love, Uncle Randall and mother were also having sex."

"Oh...so father is to blame!"

"Ugh...no...you know how you and that fuckboy assistant of yours have quickies during your lunch break every day?"

"How do you know about that?"

"I visit the pastry shop across the street...I'm also a very keen individual."

"Hmph...go on..."

"Well, mother and Uncle Randall were doing the same thing."

"I don't understand."

"They were having sex."

"Yes?"

"So they made me!"

"I'm confused."

"About what?!"

"Sex makes babies?"

Alfendi throws his arms up in disgust.

"There's no getting through to you, is there?"

"Oh no, Ernest is allowed full penetration on alternate Thursdays."

"Oh my God! Nevermind!"

The two of them sit in silence for a few minutes, before Katrielle speaks up.

"...you know, I've always thought you were different, brother mine."

Alfendi looks at his sister with a curious face.

"Different in what way?"

"You are the physical embodiment of mother's masculine side."

Alfendi smiles slightly.

"And you, my dear sister, are the physical embodiment of mother's feminine side."

Alfendi gets up from the table, steps over to Katrielle and kisses her on the head.

"I enjoy our monthly chats, big brother."

"Me too, little sister. Me too."

Alfendi steps out of the cafe, where Lucy is waiting with a tandem bike and two bike helmets.

THE END


End file.
